


Civil Whore

by Broseph, Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sex Tapes, Through Sex, Top Natasha Romanov, not them together tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Before the Avengers can get back together, Steve announces that everyone who fought on Tony’s side needs to make it up to Bucky… carnally.





	Civil Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between broseph and myself and a shitload of vodka. Don't even ask how much vodka, because I don't remember.
> 
> The Bucky/Natasha pose is a reference to [this gorgeous fanart](http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/post/166049777451/maxkennedy24-winterwidow-commission-3) that I can't get enough of, except not specifically this pose because again, looots of vodka.

After the U.N. had cleared Bucky of all charges related to the bombing in Vienna, everyone who wasn’t underage returned to the Avengers headquarters in upstate New York to determine their next steps. The team gathered in the living room to talk.

“Before we get down to business,” Steve Rogers began, “there has been a miscarriage of justice that needs to be corrected.”

“What are you talking about, Steve?” Natasha Romanov asked.

“Half of the people in this room hunted down or tried to kill Bucky over the last few days,” Steve pointed out. “I think he deserves an apology.”

“All of us feel that the sequence of events was most unfortunate,” the Vision said sincerely. “I am very sorry for the fear and anxiety you went through, Sergeant Barnes.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky mumbled, watching the Avengers through his hair. “I understand.”

“I don’t think a verbal apology is good enough,” Steve stated firmly. “I think you need to show Bucky that you’re sorry and that you consider him a part of the team.”

“And how do you think we should do that?” Tony Stark demanded, arms crossed defensively.

“You should show him how sorry you are… carnally,” Steve announced.

There was a moment of anticipatory silence.

“That makes sense,” James Rhodes said, shrugging.

“I’m fine with it,” Natasha agreed.

“This seems logical,” Vision decided.

T’Challa nodded. “A wise decision.”

Tony huffed. “Fine, but no butt stuff.”

 

*

 

Steve nodded seriously, okaying the king of Wakanda into the bedroom. T’Challa entered with all the gravity his station entailed. To the nervous former soldier sitting awkwardly on the bed, he calmly said, “I am here to apologize for my actions against you. You were innocent of the crime I accused you; you may name anything in my power for your apology.”

Bucky looked up at the new king nervously. “I… I don’t know.”

T’Challa walked over until he could kneel in front of Bucky. “Allow me to show you how sorry I am.”

Bucky watched, hands hovering awkwardly over his lap as T’Challa slowly opened Bucky’s pants and pulled them down over his knees. He sensually stroked the sensitive skin of Bucky’s thighs, looking deep into the former assassin’s eyes.

Bucky was hypnotized. T’Challa’s deep brown eyes were entrancing, to the point where, when the king lowered his head and took Bucky’s cock in his mouth, Bucky threw back his head in shock and ecstasy.

“Ah!” he cried, trying his best to keep from thrashing. As with everything he had attempted to Bucky’s knowledge, the royal man was exceedingly proficient at blowjobs, and his bobbing neck and sinuously stroking tongue had Bucky shouting into the air. He dug his hands into the mattress, then put one on T’Challa’s shoulder, squeezing and tugging.

With a final cry, Bucky climaxed. T’Challa sat back on his heels and stroked Bucky through his orgasm with his hand, eyes locked on those of the Winter Soldier. When Bucky fell back on the bedspread, T’Challa stood up, leaning over the prone man.

“I… You’re forgiven… Extremely forgiven… How did you…?” he said dazedly.

T’Challa smiled and inclined his head. “You have to know these things when you’re king you know.” When Bucky only blinked at him in confusion, he shook his head. “I will send in the next person,” he offered, “-or would you like some time,” he said smugly.

Bucky waved his hand in the air without coordination. “You… give it a minute.”

T’Challa grinned. “Of course.” He exited the room with haste, having important business to attend to.

Bucky shuddered. _‘Only four more to go,’_ he though with a mix of dread and excitement.

 

*

 

A few minutes later, the door opened. Bucky had spent the intermediate time staring at the ceiling in a daze, so by the time he looked at the door Natasha’s shirt was already off and she was working on her pants.

“You’ve had two years to remember me, and you haven’t, so I’ll just tell you,” she said briskly. “We used to fuck when you were stationed in Russia. I know how you like it. You just let me be in charge here, and everything will go smoothly.”

By the end of her speech, she stood before the bed in a bright red but supportive bra and matching underwear. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Bucky expectantly.

He blinked. “...Okay,” he agreed.

Natasha nodded. “On your knees, hands behind your back.”

Bucky scrambled to obey, and when she grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, he whimpered, blood rushing downwards already.

“I did miss you,” the Black Widow said with a smirk.

 

*

 

When Vision phased through the wall beside the bed, Bucky was lying in a stupor, facedown. It took some cajoling from the android to return Bucky to full awareness, and even then his eyes crossed every few seconds.

Vision, calculating that this was as rapturous an audience as he was likely to get, began speaking. “While I have not participated in carnal activities previously, I have been preparing for the occasion,” he explained. He gestured in the air and a series of holograms were projected from the ceiling, detailing complicated diagrams of human genitalia.

Bucky’s eyes crossed, hard, and he blinked several times. When they focused again, he squinted at the diagrams. Then he tilted his head to the side, trying to follow the paths of the arrows pointing at different… areas.

Vision diagnosed confusion. He reexamined his prepared material and came to an unhappy conclusion. “Oh. You are a male,” he realized. “I was preparing for… well, nevermind.” After thinking for a moment, he asked, “Shall I presume a baseline male biological standard?”

“Okay.”

“Well then.” Vision waved his hand, and around two-thirds of the images vanished. He inspected what remained, nodded to himself, turned to Bucky, and vanished his clothing. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Bucky’s eyes widened, and kept getting wider. “...okay.”

Vision began.

 

*

 

Bucky was asleep when Rhodey wheeled into the room. From the looks of things, he needed his rest, but Rhodey had a job to do. He nudged Bucky, then jabbed, then proceeded to awkwardly shake him and slap his face until the former assassin finally groaned to something like consciousness.

Rhodey sighed. He never had to deal with anything like this in the Air Force.

“So…” he began, awkwardly, trying not to look at the… whatever that was catching the light on Bucky’s nude skin. “The physical therapists have told me that I’ll eventually be able to have a vigorous sex life, but I don’t know how to maneuver that just yet. And you’re…” he waved a hand at Bucky’s tremoring, fucked out body. A thigh twitched as he watched, and Bucky let out an insensate groan. “Yeah. How about I just film myself jackin’ in and you can watch it another time, we’ll call it paying it forward.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose enough that he could see Rhodey through his faceplant. He looked intrigued.

“Only you get to watch it,” Rhodey cautioned.

“Steve?” he heard, muffled.

Rhodey twitched. “I don’t even want to know. Fine, but no one else.”

“Deal,” Bucky mumbled, and fell asleep.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and zipped down his pants.

 

*

 

Tony slammed the door behind him when he entered, jolting Bucky out of his nap. The super soldier blinked awake and then stretched, feeling rested and refreshed.

“Friday, privacy check,” Tony commanded, and when the AI pronounced the room soundproof and free of bugs, he turned to Bucky.

Tony shifted from foot to foot, glancing around the room guiltily. “So you, uh. Do you top?”

Bucky thought about it and shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

 

*

 

“Well this has been a great success,” Steve announced as the other Avengers ate and drank to recuperate in the communal kitchen.

The others nodded and voiced their agreement.

“I know I speak for Bucky when I say, you gave it your all, and he forgives you.”

As though in agreement, Bucky let out a happy, semi-conscious groan from the couch he was flopped across over in the lounge.

“We should definitely remember this for the next team bonding workshop,” Wanda commented, looking from Bucky’s blissed-out expression to her relaxed, post-coital teammates and licking her lips.

“I think we’ve got a new team tradition,” Steve said, grinning. “I’m glad something good came out of this whole mess.”

“Well this, and the Accords being passed, which will get the world off our backs for a while but, since it involves the UN, have little to no actual impact on us whatsoever,” Tony pointed out stubbornly. Everyone else rolled their eyes. “It’s a good thing!” he insisted.

“Meh, not as good as this dick.”

Everyone turned to stare at Bucky.

“It is rather well-proportioned,” T’Challa admitted.

“Preach,” Natasha agreed, grinning.

“Quite satisfactory,” said Vision.

Rhodey snorted. “ _I_ wouldn’t know.”

Tony pointed at Rhodey. “What he said.”

 

*

 

And they all lived extremely happily ever after.


End file.
